tears of happiness
by AliceKirklandGal
Summary: its america's birthday and england is acting... strange. ONESHOT! genderbend usuk, A.K.A england female. rated k cuz it's not dirty.


Woooo! Happy fourth of july y'all! I had work this morning and I was so tired but I came home and went to post this like almost imeadeatly! Holy crap so I posted canada's birthday and I made y'all guess who was next and now y'all are gunna find out! I don't own Hetalia and if you think I do then you're an idiot… (that's the tiredness talking) here we go!

!

America was excited. It was his birthday and he just couldn't wait to invite people. He just wished his former sister would be a bit happier for him. I mean she said she would support him in anything and everything right before he asked to become his own nation. Then she went and started being hypocritical.

Alice had decided she wouldn't be a hypocrite anymore. She told Alfred that she would support him in anything and everything once upon a time. And she always lived up to her promises. She wouldn't make a liar out of herself. He was his own nation now, she couldn't let this one day get in the way of years of time invested in him. She cared about him. Maybe it was why that day hurt so much each year.

Alfred walked into the meeting room Alice the only one in there. Alfred tried to get to his seat trying not to let her attention be drawn to him on this of all days, he would not let her start yelling at him, it was his birthday and nothing would tarnish it. "Hello Alfred," Alice said. Alfred froze. He turned his head towards the girl in shock. "Why are you looking at me like that?" Alice asked.

"O-oh, nothing… I-is there something you might have forgotten?" Alfred asked still in shock.

"N-no, I don't believe so," Alice said looking around herself. "Oh and happy birthday by the way," Alice said a bit as a mumble. Alfred blinked in surprise on top of shock. He never ever thought that he would hear those words from her in his entire life.

"T-thanks," Alfred said simply. He looked up and saw that there were people who had started coming in the doors, but stopped when they saw them talking, they where all just as surprised as America was. America shook his head getting focused and walked to his seat. France and England's brother's all gathered around Alice in worry that she could be running a fever.

"I'm perfectly fine," Alice said shooing her brother's and friend away. "Don't you have a girlfriend to attend to?" Alice asked France. France was about to make a retort when Maddie came over and grabbed him.

"Sorry Alice, he's being weird today," Maddie said taking France over to their seats. Alice waved it off and tried very hard to focus on the meeting.

Later Alice was the first out the door. Alice had to get her act together before tonight. She had France and Maddie distracting Alfred while Alice was getting together Alfred's surprise. She wouldn't be there for the actual surprise though, she was a bit unhappy about that but Alice would have fallen asleep at one point, and it would probably spare her feelings. She didn't want to burst out in tears and ruin Alfred's good time. She had to hurry before Alfred got bored and snuck off.

Alfred was growing bored. He felt like a third wheel. Why Francis and Maddie asked him to hang with them he will never know, all he knew was that he had a party to go to and that his guests would be arriving soon. "Guys I really need to get home soon," Alfred said.

"But Alfred, we wanted to hang out with you!" Maddie said getting a bit nervous.

"Maddie, my guests will be getting there any minute," Alfred whined.

"Let him go, we have to get ready anyway," Francis said putting away his phone.

"Ok fine…" Maddie said. Alfred thanked then and started heading home.

Alice just got in her house. The guests that would arrive knew what they where to do. Alice dropped her things and walked up her stairs to her bed. She was tired.

Alfred got to his house quickly and opened his door turning on his lights. He jumped and fell on his butt when he heard a large crowd of people shouting. "SURPRISE!" Alfred laughed and was helped up by Kiku and led to the party.

"Ok guys, whose idea was this?" Alfred finally asked after a few hours.

"It was Alice," said Francis who had revealed himself just after Alfred had walked in the door.

"What! No way! Alice was having trouble paying attention during the meeting! She wouldn't have been able to plan all this!" Alfred said.

"It's true she left to 'spare your evening' as she put it," Maddie said. Alfred looked confused.

"Wait, why would she do something like this?" Alfred asked confused.

"She called me a few nights ago with the idea, she said she didn't want to be upset about it anymore," France said.

"Me too"s rang through out the room. Alfred was shocked.

"So Alice called all of you guys… for a surprise party?" Alfred asked.

"Yea" everyone said.

"That must have taken days!" Alfred said.

"Have you come to terms with what we spoke about a few weeks ago?" France asked.

"Kinda," Alfred said looking down.

"It seems, she's trying to say something," France said next. Alfred turned and started running. Everyone left soon after that.

Alice woke up the next day and went down her stairs for breakfast. She jumped when something crashed into her front door. Alice went and opened her door up to see Alfred in a sitting position rubbing his head in pain. "What are you doing here you git?" Alice asked.

"I came to see you," Alfred said.

"Why on earth would you do that?" Alice asked.

"Did ya think I wouldn't find out?" Alfred asked.

"I haven't the slightest idea what you are talking about," Alice said walking back in the house leaving the door open. Alfred walked in and closed the door.

"Do the words 'surprise party' ring a bell?" Alfred asked.

"No, why? Should they?" Alice asked.

"Uh yea! Considering you threw me one yesterday and decided not to stick around for it!" Alfred said. The more he had thought about it, the more it had made him mad. She threw him a surprise party, and then left! He had been trying to get her to go to one of his birthday parties for over three hundred years! She could have at least gone to the one party SHE threw for HIM!

"I didn't want to ruin it, it would have been to much for me and I would have left in the middle of it," Alice said. She walked into the kitchen and Alfred followed.

"Alice! That would have been the best gift of them all! Even if you had only showed up for part of it I would have been perfectly happy!" Alfred said.

"No it wouldn't have! Because you just need more and more! If I had showed up and left in the middle of it, it would have been spoiled!" Alice yelled. She huffed. "A-and so I stayed home, I wanted you to have a good time on your birthday," Alice said holding herself.

"You seemed perfectly fine yesterday," Alfred said. "I don't see why you couldn't have gone,"

"Because the wound you left was quite a deep one," Alice said. "Yesterday was me trying for the first time, in over three hundred years, to be strong," Alice said. Alice started shaking. "E-even then it was hard to even try to look at you," Alice said.

"Why is my birthday so hard for you? I never understood that," Alfred said.

"Because you disowned me, you hurt me with your words, I could see the look on your face even though I wasn't looking at you, for the first time in my life I had my heart broken and then ripped out. I was then left to bleed out all on my own that day. That day is a reminder of the good times we had, and that they are now ruined because of your birthday," Alice felt like for the first time she could breath. "A-and I know now, why your birthday caused so much more pain," Alice said.

"Why is that?" Alfred asked. He was now just inches away from her. Alice looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

"I-I think I'm in love with you," Alice said. Alfred pulled her close and Alice cried in his chest and she clung to him.

"I love you too," Alfred whispered in her hair. Alice sobbed harder at the sound. But Alfred knew what these where… these where tears of happiness.

!

_**AWWWW! That was a sweet scene in the end… and it came from my brain. O.o. anyhow, it was a bit corny but I got in my usuk, which is what I wanted. It was cute and I loved it. Oh yea guys… that was a one-shot. So don't subscribe to this… cuz no more from this will be coming.**_


End file.
